Two In One
by Kim HyeRa
Summary: Yesung adalah putra terlarang dari hubungan gelap Sungmin yang berstatus sebagai Malaikat dengan Kyuhyun yang berstatus sebagai Iblis, Sehingga ia bertubuh menyerupai Manusia. Yesung dikirim kedunia manusia untuk mengetahui apakah dirinya mendominasi 'Malaikat' atau 'Iblis'. dan disanalah ia menemukan Cinta sejatinya. bagaimanakah perjuangan Yesung?/YeWook/KyuMin/and Other/YAOI
1. Prolog

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo**

**Two In One © Kim HyeRa**

**Cast : YeWook & KyuMin**

**Plus : Other Casts**

**Rated : T = M**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : YAOI!, M-PREG!, GaJe, Typho(s), DLL**

**Summary : **

**Yesung adalah putra terlarang dari hubungan gelap Sungmin yang berstatus sebagai Malaikat dengan Kyuhyun yang berstatus sebagai Iblis, Sehingga ia bertubuh menyerupai Manusia. Disaat Yesung yang masih bingung akan jati dirinya itu, Yesung bertemu seorang manusia yang membuat dirinya jatuh hati. Akankah Yesung dapat menaklukan hati sang manusia tersebut? dan dapatkah Yesung mengetahui jati dirinya yang asli?**

**":: Two In One::"**

**(Prolog)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung! Katakan dengan jujur! Sebenarnya, anak siapa yang kau kandung itu?!"

Seorang namja manis kini tengah meringis menahan sakit diperutnya yang telah membuncit lantaran ia sempat terjatuh menghantam kerasnya lantai istana dimana kerajaan para malaikat berada.

"Siwon-ah, aku…" Matanya perih menahan air asin yang sebentar lagi akan menuruni mata foxy indahnya.

"Jawab jujur hyung!" Namja berperawakan kekar dengan sayap putih bercaya miliknya, menyentak tubuh seorang namja yang sedari tadi ia panggil 'Hyung'.

"Hiks… aku… aku… mianhae Siwon-ah!" Sang namja manis segera bersimpuh memeluk kaki namja tampan bernama Siwon itu dengan erat.

"Kau mengecewakanku hyung…" Ujar Siwon lirih. "Anak siapa yang kau kandung?" lanjutnya dengan tetap mempertahankan alunan lirih disetiap kalimatnya.

"C-Cho Kyuhyun! Aku mengandung anak dari raja iblis Cho Kyuhyun! Hikss… mianhae Siwon-ah! Aku terlalu mencintainya!"

Siwon terbelalak kaget "Sungmin hyung! kau tahukan? Bayi dengan darah campurang itu sama saja dengan putra terlarang! Bayi itu akan dieksekusi mati jika ada yang mengetahuinya!"

Wajah namja manis bernama Sungmin itu mendadak pucat "A-aku tahu Siwon-ah! Akan tetapi, kau tahu sendiri kan? Kyuhyun adalah iblis. Raja dari segala iblis. Dan aku termakan rayuan manis sesaatnya karena aku terlalu mencintainya!" Sungmin menatap sendu perut buncitnya, lalu mengusapnya halus.

Siwon tersenyum perih "Pergilah hyung. sebelum seluruh penduduk tahu jika kau mengandung putra terlarang."

"T-tapi Siwon-ah ak-"

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu dari sini. Jika kau sudah melahirkan, kau bisa kembali kemari. Aku akan mencari alasan yang tepat agar tak ada yang mencurigaimu"

"Mwo?! Tapi aku tak ingin terpisah dari anakku!" Sungmin memeluk perutnya erat-erat.

"Hyung, kau tinggal pilih. Meninggalkannya didunia manusia, atau membiarkannya dieksekusi mati"

"Siwon-ah…" Suara Sungmin semakin terdengar parau.

"Jika didunia manusia, ia akan mencari jati dirinya sendiri. Apakah lebih mendominasi 'Malaikat' atau 'Iblis'…" Siwon berjalan menuju balkon kamar mereka. Ya, Sungmin dan Siwon adalah sepasang King and Queen dari kerajaan para malaikat. Namun, pernikahan mereka tak berjalan mulus akibat sebuah perjodohan paksa.

Siwon menatap gorden kamarnya yang berwarna putih tersebut dengan pandangan kosong.

"Jika lebih mendomninasi Malaikat, ia akan kembali pada kerajaan kita. Jika lebih mendominasi Iblis, ia akan kembali pada kerajaan Iblis. Dan jika Netral… berarti ia telah ditetapkan sebagai manusia yang memiliki sisi baik dan buruknya…"

.

.

.

.

"Huweee! Huweee!" Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara tangis dari sang bayi yang baru saja dilahirkannya sesaat yang lalu.

Sungmin tersenyum pilu sembari menyeka darah yang masih terdapat disekujur tubuh bayi mungil berjenis kelamin namja itu.

"Chagiya, maafkan Umma. Umma harus meninggalkanmu sekarang nak"

"Oweee! Huweee!" Tangis bayi itu semakin besar, seakan mengetahui bahwa sang ibu akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sungmin mengelus rambut hitam legam dari bayi itu. lalu, digunakannya telunjuk kanannya untuk menjalajahi lekuk wajah sang aegya.

Matanya sipit "Kau mendapatkan mata ini dari mana eoh?"Sungmin terkekeh pelan saat mengetahui diantara dirinya dan Kyuhyun, tak ada yang memiliki mata bak bulan sabit seperti itu.

Jemarinya mungil "Kurasa, jemari Appamu itu sungguh besar nak. Lagi, kau dapatkan jemari mungil ini dari mana?" Sungmin kembali terkekeh. Digesekannya hidung bangir Sungmin ke hidung bayinya mungilnya itu.

"Kulitmu persis menyerupai Appa. Putih pucat" Gumam Sungmin saat meraba kulit halus nan bersih milik bayinya. Walau masih sedikit tertutupi bercak darah, namun Sungmin tahu pasti jika warna kulit anaknya dalah putih pucat.

"HUWEEEE!"

"Dan suaramu…" Sungmin meraba pelan tenggorokan sang Bayi dengan pelan. "Suaramu indah seperti Appamu sayang. Bahkan menurut Umma lebih indah dari Appa. Yesulga Wi Sungdae." Sungmin merobek pakaian panjangnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Lalu melilitkannya ketubuh sang bayi.

"Yesulga Wi Sungdae. Akan kuberi nama kau… Yesung. Ya, Cho Yesung!" Sungmin tersenyum puas.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati sebuah pintu besar darirumah megah yang sedari dulu diincarnya agar mau merawat anaknya.

"Setidaknya sampai orang tua angkatmu akan menggantikan margamu chagi…"

Sungmin meletakkan bayi yang kini diberi nama Yesung itu didepan pintu rumah tersebut. "Selamat tinggal sayang… Saranghae~" Sungmin membiarkan air matanya terjatuh pada jemari Yesung, sehingga menjadi cincin yang melingkar erat dijemari manis tangan kanan Yesung.

"Saranghae, nae Aegya…."

.

.

.

.

"Yecungie oppa! Calanghae! Mau jadi pacalku tidak?"

Yesung berdecih saat mendapati juniornya di sekolah dasar ada yang menyatakan cintanya secara sembarangan. Jika ditolak halus, ia keras kepala. Jika ditolak secara kasar, ia menangis.

"Cih, jangan harap" Yesung segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut, menuju kelasnya.. kelas 6B.

.

"Yesungie! Kau ditembak lagi eoh?" Tanya Donghae, teman sebangku Yesung.

"Ne, dan parahnya oleh siswi kelas 1" Dengus Yesung jengkel. Yesung menghempaskan dirinya kekursi dengan kasar. Ia menghirup udara dengan lambat untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen.

"Hahahaha, setidaknya jangan terlalu dingin dengan mereka. Mereka punya perasaan Yesungie! Hati mereka akan tersakiti"

"Tapi, mereka pikir aku ini apa? Dengan seenaknya saja menyatakan cinta dan mengklaim diriku sebagai Namja-chingu mereka? Cuih, tak sudi aku!"

Donghae menghela nafas pasrah "Hhh… baiklah. Terserah apa katamu. Paling tidak hargailah sedikit perasaan mereka. Mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk kau bentak. Bagaimana jika hingga kau dewasa, kau tak mendapatkan kekasih, karena seluruh yeojya menjauhimu?"

"Aku tak perduli" Jawab Yesung acuh.

"Karena apa? Yeojya itu penting untukmu suatu hari kelak"

Yesung menyeringai mengerikan "Sayangnya, aku tak menyukai yeojya." Jawabnya santai.

"MWO? Lantas, kau menyukai apa? Namja?" Donghae shock seketika.

"Bisa dibilang begitu…" Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Donghae. Semakin dekat sehingga Donghae terhimpit ketembok, mengingat posisi kursi mereka memang berada didekat tembok.

"Ye-yesung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Donghae mendadak panik karena Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya terlalu dekat. Bahkan Donghae bisa merasakan terpaan nafas hangat Yesung.

"Hae-ah~" Panggil Yesung dengan suara baritonenya yang rendah.

"YAK! KIM YESUNG!"

"Buahahahahahahaha!" Tawa Yesung meledak saat merasa berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Aku tak akan mungkin menyukai namja jelek sepertimu!"

"Yak! Apa maksudmu kim Yesung! Aku tak terima!"

"Ssst.. diamlah. Jika kau ingin tahu, siapa siswa namja yang telah menarik hatiku… perhatikan siswa-siswa kelas 5B. namja yang paling manis" Yesung mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi lembut saat mengucapkan kata terakhir.

"Yang mana? Yang rambut blonde? Itu Lee Hyukjae!" Donghae melihat seorang namja manis yang tengah menyapu teras kelasnya yang kebetulan bersebrangan dengan 6B.

"Bukan bodoh! Itu, yang disampingya." Tunjuk Yesung kepada seorang yang tak kalah manis dari namja bernama Lee Hyukjae itu, namun hanya tinggi badannya saja yang kurang memadai #PLAKK

"Oooh, Kim Ryeowook? Itu sih wajar-wajar saja! Dia memang terlalu manis dan imut untuk ukuran namja"

Yesung kembali menyeringai "Dan akan kupastikan, dia adalah milikku. Selamanya milkku. Tak ada yang bisa memiliknya bahkan dirinya sendiri. Karena dirinya, akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

Donghae menatap Yesung dengan tatapan horror.

.

.

.

.

"Aku masih bingung dengan sifat anakmu Hyung" Gumam Siwon saat melihat tingkah Yesung yang menurut Siwon masih membingungkan untuk dimengrti.

"Dia seperti manusia pada umumnya" Tambah Sungmin. Kini Siwon dan Sungmin tengah mengawasi Yesung dari langit lapis pertama.

Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya, tanda setuju.

"Hhhh… aku hanya bisa pasrah untuk kali ini Siwon-ah. Aku sebagai malaikat sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal. Dan aku tak mau melakukannya lagi. Sudah cukup satu kali" Sungmin meremas tangan kanannya sendiri dengan erat.

"Jadi… kau menganggap kejadian malam itu adalah kesalahan hyung? dan kau menganggap bahwa Aegya kita adalah hasil dari kesalahan tersebut?"

Sungmin terpaku saat mendengar suara bash yang sangat tak asing lagi baginya.

"K-Kyunnie"

Kyuhyun menurunkan dirinya dari langit kedua. Kedua tangannya bersedekap angkuh. Sayap hitam legamnya mengepak sekali, dan itu menunjukan betapa perkasanya sayap tersebut. Sayap itu terbuka lebar seiring tubuh Kyuhyun yang perlahan menuju kebawah.

"Ming hyung…"

"Menjauh dariku Kyunnie!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Seringai yang sama dengan Yesung. "Kau bahkan masih memanggilku dengan nama manis itu hyung…"

.

.

.

.

oOoOoTBCoOoOo

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! Kim HyeRa Imnida, bangapseumnida Readerdeul sekalian*Bow*

Bagaimana dengan FF 'Two In One' ini? Sungguh aneh ne? Yep! Tentu saja karena Authornya pun tak kalah Aneh ==a. Ini baru prolog. Jadinya masih pendek dan kurang jelas. mau lebih jelas lagi? nantikan chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya! hehehe ^^V

Enaknya… si Yeye dijadiin Malaikat atau Iblis nih? Hahahahaha~ atau Manusia aja?

Oke, ini FF atau cingcong Author ya?

Terakhir, HyeRa boleh minta Review bagi yang udah baca?  
Please.. HyeRa ingin tahu bagaimana responded para Readers sekalian…

Menerima saran dan kritik, tapi tak menerima FLAMER + BASHING…

Ghamsahamnida U,U…

.

.

YeWooKyuMin's Child.


	2. Chapter 1

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo**

**Two In One © Kim HyeRa**

**Cast : YeWook & KyuMin**

**Plus : Other Casts**

**Rated : T = M**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : YAOI!, M-PREG!, GaJe, Typho(s), DLL**

**Summary : **

**Yesung adalah putra terlarang dari hubungan gelap Sungmin yang berstatus sebagai Malaikat dengan Kyuhyun yang berstatus sebagai Iblis, Sehingga ia bertubuh menyerupai Manusia. Disaat Yesung yang masih bingung akan jati dirinya itu, Yesung bertemu seorang manusia yang membuat dirinya jatuh hati. Akankah Yesung dapat menaklukan hati sang manusia tersebut? dan dapatkah Yesung mengetahui jati dirinya yang asli?**

**N/B : Kisah cintanya Yesung & Wookie disini, 'sedikit' menggunakan dari pengalaman pribadi HyeRa waktu kecil… Fufufufufu~**

**":: Two In One::"**

**Backsound :: BoA – Only One**

**(Chapter 1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Dan akan kupastikan, dia adalah milikku. Selamanya milkku. Tak ada yang bisa memiliknya bahkan dirinya sendiri. Karena dirinya, akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya."_

_._

"_Kau bahkan masih memanggilku dengan nama manis itu hyung…" _

.

.

.

.

"Menjauh dari Sungmin-ku, Iblis!" Siwon merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berdiri dihadapan Sungmin, seolah-olah siap menjadi tameng untuk Sungmin-Nya.

Kyuhyun tertawa meledek "Hahahaha! Milikmu? Sejak kapan? Sejak kau membiarkannya untuk bersamaku malam itu?"

"Aku tak akan membahas masalah itu lagi. Kau tak akan mudah memancing emosiku!" Siwon memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba rileks agar tak termakan kata-kata dari iblis tampan dihadapannya itu.

"Ouuh, begitukah? Tulus sekali hatimu…" Kyuhyun memain-mainkan ekspressi wajahnya, yang entah mengapa semakin lama, semakin membuat Siwon muak.

Kyuhyun menjentikan jari.

"Hei, Malaikat sempurna! Apa kau tak pernah merasa marah, disaat aku– " Dengan kecepatan cahaya Kyuhyun segera berpindah tempat. Dari yang tadinya dihadapan Siwon, kini tengah memeluk mesra pinggang Sungmin dari belakang.

"–Melakukan ini padanya?" Kyuhyun mencium sekali tengkuk Sungmin, lalu menjilat daun telinga kirinya dengan seduktif. Sedangkan matanya, tetap menatap kearah Siwon dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"BIADAB KAU!"

Siwon kehilangan fikiran jernihnya seketika, disaat melihat istri yang dicintainya –Walau tak sepenuhnya– itu di'kerjai' oleh orang lain.

Kyuhyun segera mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya sejajar dengan wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah sebuah kaca dari kumpulan cahaya hitam yang keluar dari telapak tangannya.

'BUGHH' 'KRETEKK' 'KRETEKK' (?)

Tinjuan Siwon yang tadinya hendak dilayangkan kearah Kyuhyun, telah terhalang dengan dinding kaca yang keluar dari telapak tangannya.

Kyuhyun berdecih dengan tetap mempertahankan posisi tangan kirinya yang memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan protektif. "Wuuuuh, apa kau tengah emosi berat? Lihat! Bahkan kaca kesayanganku yang sangat kuat ini, bisa retak karenamu!"

Sungmin menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih setia terangkat "Hentikan Kyu…" Lirihnya parau.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya. Namun, entah apa yang merasuki hati Iblis tampan ini, Kyuhyunpun melembutkan tatapannya, lalu menghentikan aksinya.

"Siwon-ssi, tujuan awalku adalah membawa Minnie untuk berbicara berdua saja dengannya. Bisa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang namja manis yang sedari tadi tak berkutik itu.

Siwon melirik kearah Sungmin yang hanya menatapnya dengan tampang sendu. Lalu ia melirik kearah bawah. Tempat dimana sebuah toko bunga terbangun kokoh diemperan jalan didaerah Busan.

"Haahhh, baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu lama. Dan jangan sekali-kali kau 'menyentuh'nya lagi! Aku ada urusan lain. Sampai jumpa!"

Siwon mengepakan sayap putih bersihnya sekali, sehingga mekar sempurnalah sayap indah tersebut. dikepakannya lagi sekali, sehingga cahaya gemerlap yang keluar dari sayapnya berhamburan kemana-mana. Bertambah indahlah intensitas dari sayap seorang Choi Siwon saat sayapnya diterpa sinar matahari yang benderang.

Siwon mulai beranjak pergi untuk melihat keadaan toko bunga yang baru saja menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

'_Semudah itu kau mempercayakannya padaku? Aku tak yakin kau bisa menjaga Minnie-ku dengan baik'_

"Kau mau berbicara apa denganku, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan raut cemas.

Kyuhyun mengelus permukaan pipi halus Sungmin dengan lembut "Tenanglah, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi. Ayo ikut aku! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengamu."

.

.

.

.

"Hae! aku mohoooon~ Jebal~"

Donghae memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia menghentikan acara membaca lembaran dari buku novelnya."Aissh, aku tak pandai mengikat hati seorang namja Yesung-ie!"

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu "Bukankah kau seorang Cassanova? Bahkan kau sudah beberapa kali berganti-ganti pacar! Padahal kita ini masih kecil?"

Donghae mengerang frustasi " Yesung-ie! Aku heran dengan sifatmu! Baru saja kau berubah menjadi Evil dan liar! Sekarang? Kau berlagak polos didepanku? Apa-apa'an itu?"

"Hehehehe… Sudahlah Hae! Berikan saja tips-tips mu saat memikat hati yeojya!"

Donghae memasang tampang bosannya. "Yeojya dan Namja itu berbeda Yesung-ie! Dan belum tentu juga, Ryeowook menyukai sesama namja sepertimu!"

'BRAKK'

Yesung menggebrak mejanya dengan keras "Baiklah jika kau tak mau memberitahuku! Aku akan menaklukannya sendiri! Dan akan kupastikan, dia adalah milikku. Selamanya milkku. Tak ada yang bisa memiliknya bahkan dirinya sendiri. Karena dirinya, akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya." Yesung berteriak lantang, yang menyebabkan beberapa pasang mata yang berada dikelasnya menatap heran.

Yesung segera melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih Shock.

"Ck, dasar labil! Yesung-ie! Chankkaman! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Kau sudah menyelesaikan PR Sejarah? Yang di LKS halaman 34."

"Astaga Wookie-ah! Aku lupa! Aku sudah mengerjakannya diselembar kertas sepulang sekolah kemarin! Celaka! Aku lupa membawanya!" Panik seorang namja manis sembari mengaduk-ngaduk isi tasnya.

Namja imut disampingnya hanya menghela nafas "Modus…" Gumamnya.

Namja manis tadi berhenti mengaduk-ngaduk isi tasnya "Hehehehe,"

"Bilang saja kau belum mengerjakannya!" Namja imut bernana Ryeowook itu duduk tepat disamping bangku namja manis bernama Hyukjae, atau lebih sering disapa Eunhyuk.

"Kau jenius Wookie! Apakah kau sudah mengerjakannya? Sudah lama tanganku ini tak dilatih untuk menulis cepat" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari melirik jam tangannya.

"Hahaha, bukankah baru kemarin kau melatih tanganmu itu?" Ryeowook segera menyerahkan LKS Sejarahnya kemeja Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum tiga jari, lalu mulai membuka lembaran tipis dari buku LKS Ryeowook yang kini berada ditangannya. Matanya lincah membaca tulisan-tulisan menjenuhkan itu dengan cepat. Setelah membacanya, tangannya bergerak gesit untuk menorehkan sebuah garis yang tercipta dari tinta yang dikeluarkan oleh mata penanya dilembaran kertas LKS miliknya.

"Wookie…" Panggil Eunhyuk tanpa menhentikan kegiatannya untuk menyalin pekerjaan rumah milik Ryeowook.

"Ne, Hyukkie hyung?" Respon Wookie cepat.

"Kau sudah latihan untuk pertandingan kita pada jam olahraga?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang kini mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ryeowook.

"Sudah, aku selalu berlatih setiap hari dengan Appa." Ryeowook tersenyum kecil saat mengingat saat-saat indah bersama sang Appa disaat berlatih basket.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Lawan kita berat! Kelas kita akan digabung dengan kelas 6B! aku sungguh takut berhadapan dengan Yesung sunbae." Gumam Eunhyuk merinding seketika saat mengingat-ngingat bahwa Yesung telah mengharumkan nama Sekolah Dasarnya atas prestasi basketnya tersebut.

"Tenanglah. Kalah ataupun menang itu sudah biasa. Aku tak akan mungkin marah hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini" Ryeowook memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Wookie, kau ini ketua kelas paling bijak yang pernah aku temui. Walaupun banyak orang yang meremehkan tinggi badanmu, siapa disangka jika kau sangat mahir dibidang basket?"

Ryeowook mendelik tak suka "Bisakah jika kau tak menyindir pasal tinggi badan?"

"Hehehe, aku hanya berbicara apa adanya." Eunhyuk memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"Haaah.." Ryeowook menghela nafas sesaat, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Sebaiknya kau segera menyelesaikan 'latihan tulis cepat' mu itu! Kwon seonsaengnim sudah berjalan menuju kemari"

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya "MWO?!"

.

.

.

.

Siwon berhenti ditrotoar disebrang jalan sebuah toko bunga dengan bangunan minimalis yang didesain sederhana namun manis. Warna catnya berwarna coklat muda didampingi dengan coklat tua disetiap ukiran yang terdapat pada profil bangunan tersebut. satu kata yang terlintas dibenaknya saat melihat toko bunga tersebut. Damai.

Trotoar yang berpayung langit sebening jendela rumah sakit itu ramai. Beberapa orang berdiri didekat tanaman pembatas. Sebagian lagi duduk didekat lampu jalanan. Ditangan mereka, terdapat batang rokok yang tengah menyala dan mengepulkan asap. Siwon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat kejadian tersebut.

Siwon mulai melangkah mendekati toko bunga tersebut. layaknya manusia, ia tengokan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri saat hendak menyebrang. Kakinya melangkah ringan diatas jalanan aspal yang panas. Sepatu yang terbuat dari 'Nur' yang melekat dikakinya, melindungi dari ganasnya puncak musim kemarau saat ini.

Siwon telah sampai didepan pintu toko bunga tersebut. Siwon meraba pintu toko yang terbuat dari kaca itu dengan pelan. Meresapi debu-debu yang tertinggal di serbuk kuarsa yang telah memadat itu.

"Aku…serasa merindukan sesuatu disini" Gumamnya.

Siwon melangkah masuk tanpa membuka pintu yang sedari tadi dirabanya. Seseorang telah membukanya dari dalam, sehingga memudahkan Siwon untuk masuk begitu saja. Lupakah ia, jika hanya dengan menembus pintu tersebut, ia sudah bisa masuk dan menikmati pemandangan indah didalamnya?

Entahlah…

"Selamat ya, atas pernikahan kalian! Aku turut senang."

"Ne, gomawo! Aku sungguh mencintai suamiku yang satu ini. Ia sangat menjagaku dengan baik."

"Baguslah, aku harap kalian akan segera mendapatkan momogan"

"Err… aku mengidap disfungsi ovum."

"Mwoya? Mianhanda! Aku tak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu!"

Siwon melirik iri kearah tiga anak adam yang tengah berbincang tersebut. mereka membicarakan tentang pernikahan. Dan yeah! Siwon iri pada manusia-manusia itu, karena istrinya begitu mencintai suaminya tersebut.

"Paling tidak, kehidupan kalian akan bahagia dengan cinta. Tanpa memiliki keturunanpun, kalian akan bahagia" Lirih Siwon. Tangan kanannya meremas dada kirinya, dimana bagian jantung hatinya terdapat disana.

"Selamat berbahagia. Semoga tuhan akan memberikan kalian seorang keturunan dan mengubah takdir kalian." Siwon mendo'akan pasangan tersebut, lalu lembali terbang menuju istananya.

Dan sepertinya… do'amu didengar oleh tuhan, Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

.

'KRIING! KRIING!'

"Haaaah! Hampir saja!" Gumam Eunhyuk sembari mengurut dadanya yang sedari tadi berdebar kencang.

"Jika Kwon seonsaengnim mengetahui bahwa kau mengerjakan PR nya dikelas terlebih dari hasil orang, aku yakin kau akan mati ditempat Hyung!" Sindir Ryeowook yang kini tengah mengambil kunci lokernya.

"Hahahaha, terimakasih atas sindirianmu. Kau sangat baik" Eunhyuk segera menggamit tangan Ryeowook menuju loker mereka berdua yang memang bersebelahan. Mereka ingin mengambil baju olah raga mereka lalu mengganti baju diruang ganti untuk namja.

"Wookie, aku gugup" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari menaruh tangan kanan Wookie didada kirinya.

"Hahaha, kencang sekali? Jangan tegang begitu. Nanti malah tak konsentrasi, dan akhirnya kalah" Ryeowook menepuk pelan dada kiri Eunhyuk, lalu menarik tangannya kembali.

"Aissh, kau seperti baru mengenal aku satu jam yang lalu!"

"Hahahaha, memangnya kau itu seperti apa sih?"

"Kau banyak Tanya! Seperti pembantu baru saja!" Eunhyuk jengah atas godaan Ryeowook padanya, dan itu membuat Ryeowook tertawa geli.

.

.

.

.

Yesung dan Donghae tengah berjalan menuju kearah loker. Donghae memasang wajah cool nya saat melewati beberapa yeojya yang ada didekatnya. Mencoba menarik perhatian. Sedangkan Yesung? Ia tengah menampakan wajah muramnya.

"Hae-ah! Kau tak bilang jika hari ini kelas kita digabung dengan kelas 5B!" Pekik Yesung.

"Memangnya aku untung jika memberi tahumu?" Tanggap Donghae acuh.

"Cih, teman macam apa kau ini?"

"Sudahlah, captain tim basket! Mulutmu itu sudah terlalu lama berkoar! Aku punya suatu berita untukmu!" Donghae mempercepat langkahnya menuju lokernya yang bersebelahan dengan Yesung.

Yesung mengikuti langkah cepat Donghae "Baik, beri tahu aku. Buruk, jangan beri tahu aku!" Ucap Yesung cepat.

Donghae hanya menghela nafas sesaat."Kim Ryeowook, Namja yang kau sukai itu captain tim basket dari kelas 5B!"

Yesung reflek mendorong bahu donghae dengan sangat keras akibat terkejut. "JINJA?" Yesung bertanya dengan semangat kepada Donghae yang malang.

Sedangkan Donghae harus menerima nasib karena terjungkal akibat dorongan tangan Yesung padanya.

'BRUGGH'

"Awww, Appo!"

Donghae membulatkan matanya saat menemukan seorang namja manis yang kini ia timpah.

"Hyukkie hyung! kau tak apa?" Ryeowook segera berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk yang tertimpah Donghae.

"Ne Wookie, Gwaenchana." Eunhyuk terduduk dengan bersandar kedada Ryeowook yang mengelusi kepala bagian belakangnya. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri tengah memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing.

Yesung yang melihatnya ikut prihatin dengan Eunhyuk. Ia mendekat kearah Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook, meninggalkan Donghae yang kini tengah terduduk mengusap-ngusap dengkulnya. Yesung tak perduli itu.

"Sepertinya sangat sakit…" Gumam Yesung sembari berjongkok disamping Ryeowook.

"Uuuh, kepalaku pusing Wookie.." Lirih Eunhyuk. Ia merasakan ada banyak kunang-kunang yang menghiasi indera penglihatannya.

"Hyukkie hyung. kau izin jam olah raga saja ne?" Ryeowook hendak bangkit untuk meminta pertolongan dari salah satu temannya, untuk mengatakan kepada Kim Seonsaengnim agar Eunhyuk mendapatkan izin untuk beristirahat di UKS.

"Andwae Wookie!" Eunhyuk bangkit dengan cepat dari posisi duduknya "Aku mau mengalahkan Yesung sunbae!" Ucapnya dengan lantang. Yesung tersentak mendengarnya, lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Semangat yang bagus!"

"Eh?" Eunhyuk menoleh kebelakang, dimana terdapat seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

"YESUNG SUNBAE?!"

"Eumh, ne! Annyeong!" Sapa Yesung ramah. Dirinya tersenyum manis sehingga kedua matanya tinggalah garis saja.

'Cih, teman macam apa kau itu?' Batin Donghae dalam hati, saat melihat Yesung tidak menolongnya, melainkan malah berkenalan dengan kedua namja manis tersebut.

"Halo Ryeowook, semoga pertandingan kita nanti akan lancar ne?" Yesung mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menanggapinya dengan senyum imutnya, yang mampu membuat jantung seorang Kim Yesung berdegup kencang.

'_Shit! Semoga ia tak mendengar detak jantungku!'_

"Gomawo Yesung sunbae! Eh, mengapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya imut. Yesung mati-matian menetralisir detak jantungnya yang makin lama, makin menggila. Layaknya tengah diadakan konser SS5 Super Junior World Tour didalamnya.

"Bagiku itu mudah." Yesung menampakan senyum mautnya. Dan namapaknya berhasil. Ryeowook terdiam melihatnya.

"Yesung-ie! Cepat! Kita terlambat!" Jerit Donghae yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkannya menuju ruang ganti.

Yesung mengangguk dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Ryeowook. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Yesung memundurkan tubuhnya kembali, dan mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Ryeowook "Sampai jumpa nanti, Kim Ryeowook."

Sepeninggal Yesung dari hadapan Ryeowook, Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka mulai mendekati Ryeowook yang mematung.

"Gwaenchana Wookie?" Eunhyuk mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan kanannya didepan wajah Ryeowook.

"Jantungku kenapa?..."

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Kyu?" Sungmin membuka suara setelah sekian lamanya mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan.

Kini mereka tengah dalam wujud manusia. Mereka tengah berjalan-jalan dibumi manusia. Mencoba rasanya bagaimana menjadi manusia. Manusia. Manusia. Manusia. Mereka melangkah menyusuri jalanan yang basah akibat air hujan, yang baru saja berhenti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hujan bersisa. Bau lembab tanah menempeli pucuk daun maple dan buluh-buluh bambu disekitar mereka. Angin liar mengayun-ayunkannya. Mereka saling menyentuh, bersuara. Siutan panjang tanpa jeda.

"Sebenarnya… tidak ada" Tanngap Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Kyuhyun menyeret kakinya untuk melangkahi jalanan yang mulai mendaki. Sisa air hujan dijalan yang ia tapaki, membuat beberapa percik air keluar dari bawah sepatu yang ia kenakan.

"Lalu, mengapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ditengah-tengah jalanan menanjak yang seolah menyentuh langit itu. matanya menatap wajah manis Sungmin yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Langit mendung kembali datang. Akankah hujan kembali turun?

Bagai awan hitam yang runtuh dan mencair, sepertinya itu berlaku untuk hati Kyuhyun yang awalnya adalah cair. Setelah menerima panas, ia akan menguap dan menjadi satu membentuk awan yang angkuh. Besar. Luas. Lembut. Namun jika kita menembusnya, kita akan terlempar jatuh. Semua benda langit sungguh iri kepada awan. Namun, jika semakin lama semakin dipanasi, awan punya batasnya. Ia akan runtuh kembali dan menjadi cair seperti awalnya. Dan itulah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…." Panggil Sungmin lembut. Sungmin tak mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun, sehingga kini ia masih berada dibelakang iblis tampan itu.

"Jujurlah… aku menantimu…"

Kyuhyun segera menghentikan langkahnya kembali. Ia membalik badannya dan mendapati Sungmin tengah tersenyum lembut bagaikan kapas padanya.

"Minnie hyung…"

Kyuhyun segera berlari dan bersimpuh didepan Sungmin. Lengan ringkihnya memeluk pinggang Sungmin, sedangkan wajahnya tertanam diperut Sungmin.

Sungmin menitikan air matanya. Diusapnya halus rambut Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya memang halus.

"Aku merindukanmu! Maafkan aku…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku sungguh menyesal tak mengikuti kemauanmu saat itu Hyung! dan kini, aku terperangkap disini!" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja manis yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras agar tak terisak. Terlalu keras.

Berdarah…

Bibir bawah Sungmin mengeluarkan darah, lalu menetes kejalan aspal. Darah itu segera tersamarkan air hujan yang kembali datang tak diundang. Membasahi tubuh dua makhluk berbeda yang kini dalam tubuh berjenis sama.

"Hyung.."

"Kyunnie… aku tahu, kau bukanlah iblis seutuhnya…"

.

.

.

.

oOoTBCoOo

.

.

.

.

_**HyeRa's Notes ::**_

Astaga? Apa-apa'an chapter ini? Mengecewakan sekali! TT_TT #PundungDipelukanDdangkoma  
Mianhamnida Readers and Reviewers! HyeRa tak tahu jika rencana mudik HyeRa dipercepat T_T  
Dan juga HyeRa mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat hendak membeli takjil (?) Untuk buka puasa.

Motor yang HyeRa kendarai terserempet (?) Mobil Kijang Innova *Hapal Amat*  
Udah tangan kanan HyeRa kekilir, motor HyeRa lecet, mana tuh mobil Cuma ngelempar duit 10 ribu dari kaca, trus pergi gitu aja! (_). Sabar… untung HyeRa lagi puasa pas itu *CurCol dikit*

HyeRa mencoba melanjutkan FF ini hanya dengan tangan kiri. Syukurlah sebenarnya HyeRa juga sedikit kidal, jadi bukan masalah besar.

Haaah, Mianhae atas ketelatan publish ne… 3 hari jarak waktunya kan? Lama juga -_-". Wuiih,pada mengira kalau si Yeye ini lebih mengarah ke iblis? Heumh.. lihat saja nanti *Evil Smirk*

Oh iya, HyeRa mau bilang, Palingan HyeRa bisa mengepost Chapter selanjutnya 10 Hari setelah lebaran ^^v. Soalnya HyeRa repot banget menjelang lebaran idul fitri ini, tapi janji deh! Sekali Update besok, langsung Dua Chapter yang panjang ^^

HyeRa sungguh tak menyangka bahwa responded dari Readers sekalian cukup baik. Alhamdulillah..

Maka dari itu, HyeRa paksakan mengetik Chap 1 dalam keada'an seadanya. Mianhae kalau ceritanya masih belum jelas, dan terlalu pendek, serta Typo(s) yang berserakan TT_TT.

HyeRa sungguh mengucapkan rasa terimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada :

**yoon HyunWoon****_****choi rae rim****_****Kyo Ellie****_**** .5****_****KiKyuWook****_****ryeofha2125****_****choi Ryeosomnia****_****yachi casey****_****Lee Miinzu****_****diyayee****_****shiRan-chan****_****park min mi****_****thepaendeo****_****nikyunmin****_****Cho PinKyu****_****Y for Yulia****_****cherrizka980826****_****Lee HyoJoon****_**** .ELF****_****Lee Hyuka****_****Lya Clouds****_****Park Ji Ra****_****park ji hyun****_kim rye sung_wookismine_babymin_Anami Hime_YeWook shippe_KyuKyuSomnia_Chubymin_****hana ryeong9****_clouds_Christina_Yewook_Kim Jung Min_Lici Lee_Anonymouss_and para Silent Readers yang telah meramaikan Viewers FF ini juga ^^**

Miahae, tak bisa balas satu persatu…

HyeRa ingin mengucapkan..

::Minal Aidhin Walfaidzin:: bagi yang merayakan ^^

N/B :: HyeRa Cuma berani ngepost satu FF! jika sudah selesai, baru ngepost yang lain! HyeRa takut tak bisa menyelesaikan semua FF itu jika menumpuk. Jadi, kesimpulannya HyeRa saat ini hanya memiliki 1 FF dan akan melanjutkannya terus hingga tamat! ^^ walaupun nantinya ngaret sedikit #DOOR! *Ditembak Readers*

.

.

.

YeWooKyuMin's Child.

Follow My Twitter : Eternal_Aegyo *Follback? Just Mention ^^)  
Add My FB : Kim HyeRa (Raisya Aninda)


End file.
